1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bag alarm devices and more particularly to that class operable upon an attempt to open the bag in an unauthorized fashion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art abounds with anti-theft devices which signal the attempted unauthorized removal of a bag from the possession of the owner and the unauthorized opening of the bag. U.S. Pat. No. 3,701,140 issued on Oct. 24, 1972 to R. W. Dixon discloses an audible alarm constituting a part of a lady's purse and so constructed that a sudden pull or kerking force exerted on the purse handle will cause the alarm to be actuated. The alarm unit is so constructed that it will continue to operate until a part of the unit is dismantled to effect a deactivation of the alarm.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,893,096 issued on July 1, 1975 to D. Tucci et al teaches a handbag alarm system for handbags which are closed by a clasp, including an alarm electrically coupled to a direct current source, an on-off deactivating switch, and a pressure responsive switch to provide positive and reliable actuation of the alarm, indicating unauthorized opening of the handbag.
Both of the aforementioned patents serve dissimilar purposes. The Dixon disclosure sounds an alarm upon the application of a sudden pull on a purse handle and the Tucci patent sounds an alarm upon the unauthorized opening of the bag. The Tucci apparatus however, requires the user to purposefully shut off the alarm on each occasion that the bag is to be opened in an authorized manner.